The Left Hand of The King
by Xandere
Summary: "Wakatoshi, ingatlah bahwa kamu adalah seekor elang. Namun, menjadi elang yang mati sebelum sampai ke usia lanjut atau menjadi elang yang dapat bertransformasi, semuanya tergantung padamu." Warning: Mafia AU, Explicit languages, Death.
1. Prologue

**The Left Hand of the King**

Prologue

 **Rate** : M

 **Category** : Angst

 **Disclaimer** : Original story Haikyu! by Furudate Haruichi

 **Warning** : Mafia AU, Explicit language, Death

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Apabila Shiratorizawa family diibaratkan sebagai sebuah kerajaan, tentu ia akan memiliki seorang raja."_

* * *

 **Wakatoshi POV**

 _Setiap rintik hujan yang turun selalu berhasil menarikku mundur dua dekade, kembali dimana aku masih seorang bocah berumur delapan tahun._

 _Aku ingat, hari itu hujan turun dengan deras dan ayah memanggilku datang ke ruang kerjanya. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat namun tidak berlari hingga aku sampai tepat di depan pintu yang berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhku saat itu. Tanpa ragu, aku membukanya._

 _Disana, aku melihat ayahku yang duduk di kursi kerjanya, didampingi oleh Leon-san dan Tendou-san di kanan kirinya._

 _Tanpa dipersilahkan aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di dekat Tendou-san._

 _Ayahku yang memang dikenal tidak suka basa-basi, sekonyong-konyong langsung menodongku dengan sebuah pertanyaan._

 _"Wakatoshi, apakah kamu tahu kenapa lambang keluarga ini adalah seekor elang?"_

 _"Karena... burung elang adalah burung yang kuat?"_

 _"Wakatoshi-kun, miracle boy~ Jawaban yang bagus untuk seorang penerus keluarga Shiratorizawa!_ " _seru Tendou-san sambil bertepuk tangan, sekonyong-konyong berkomentar._

 _Dari sebelah kanan ayahku, Leon-san berdeham pelan sambil menyahut singkat, "Biarkan bocchan yang menjawab, Tendou."_

 _"Are? Memangnya kapan aku menggantikan Wakatoshi-kun untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari bos? Sepertinya tidak pernah tuh~"_

 _"Maksudku, lebih baik kamu diam dulu."_

 _"Nah, seharusnya kamu langsung saja bilang begitu."_

 _Leon-san hanya menghela nafas panjang._

 _Seperti tidak mempedulikan kedua penasihat terbaiknya yang sedang berargumen, ayahku kembali menambahkan,_ _"Hmm, jawabanmu tidak salah, Wakatoshi. Kekuatan adalah sesuatu yang absolut. Dengan kekuatan tentu kamu bisa dapat mendapatkan apa saja yang kamu inginkan. Tapi apakah kekuatan saja cukup?"_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, bukan sebagai jawaban namun karena sungguhan tidak tahu. Seperti bisa mengetahui ketidakmampuanku untuk mengikuti pola pikirnya, ayahku pun memandangku dengan pandangan yang melunak, setengah memaklumi usiaku yang saat itu masih kecil. Kemudian ia pun beranjak bangun, melangkahkan kakinya, berhenti tepat di hadapanku lalu menepuk kedua bahuku lalu menggenggamnya keras sembari menatap lurus ke arahku._

 _"Dengar Wakatoshi, seekor elang merupakan salah satu predator hebat yang ada. Ia merupakan burung yang dapat terbang paling tinggi di dunia ini. Tapi yang membuatnya hebat bukanlah paruh yang kuat juga cakar tajamnya yang dapat mengoyak musuh. Kamu tahu apa yang membuat seorang burung elang menjadi salah satu burung terhebat di dunia?"_

 _Karena keterbatasan pengetahuan di kala itu, lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalaku._

 _"Burung elang adalah salah satu burung yang dianugerahi umur yang panjang. Namun, agar dapat mencapai umur sepanjang itu, seekor burung elang harus membuat keputusan yang sangat berat." ujar ayahku memulai penjelasannya. Ia kembali menambahkan,_ _"Di saat seekor burung elang mencapai usia dewasa, cakarnya akan mulai menua. Paruhnya kemudian menjadi panjang dan membengkok hingga hampir menyentuh dadanya. Bulu-bulinya akan tubuh dengan lebat dan tebal sehingga hanya akan menjadi pemberat yang menyulitkannya untuk terbang. Pada saat itu, burung elang hanya mempunyai dua pilihan; menunggu kematian atau melalui proses transformasi panjang yang menyakitkan."_

 _Aku mendengarkan penjelasan ayahku dengan seksama dan hingga saat ini aku dapat mengingat satu demi satu kata yang ia ucapkan dengan sempurna._

 _"Pertama-tama, seekor elang harus mematukkan paruhnya pada batu karang sampai paruh tersebut terlepas dari mulutnya dan bersabar menunggu tumbuhnya paruh yang baru. Dan dengan paruh yang baru tumbuh itu, ia harus mencabuti satu-persatu cakarnya yang mulai menua dan menunggu cakar yang baru untuk tumbuh. Setelah itu, ia masih harus mencabuti satu demi satu bulu yang ada di tubuhnya agar dapat kembali terbang. Barulah setelah melewati proses yang panjang dan menyakitkan itu burung elang dapat terbang kembali. Sekarang kamu mengerti kan kenapa kita memilih burung elang untuk dijadikan sebagai lambang dari keluarga ini"_

 _Aku pun mengangguk pelan._

 _"Yang masih tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa sudah setua itu burung elang tidak botak?" tanya Tendou-san sambil mengerutkan alisnya seakan berfikir keras._

 _"Tendou, biarkan bos menyelesaikan penjelasannya kepada bocchan." sahut Leon-san lagi._

 _"Wakatoshi," panggil ayahku sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih serius sehingga seorang Tendou-san sekali pun tidak lagi menginterupsi. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk berjalan di jalan yang sama sepertiku. Tapi, seandainya kamu memilih jalan ini, ingatlah bahwa kamu adalah seekor elang. Namun, menjadi elang yang mati sebelum sampai ke usia lanjut atau menjadi elang yang dapat bertransformasi, semuanya tergantung padamu."_

 _Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalaku lagi._

 _Dengan pandangan mata yang lagi-lagi melunak, ayahku berkata pelan, "Nanti saat kamu sudah dewasa, kamu akan mengerti."_

 _Dengan isyarat mata, ayahku pun menyuruh Tendou-san untuk menggiringku pergi keluar dari ruang kerjanya._

 _Di ujung pintu sebelum pergi, aku kembali melirik ke arah ayahku dan juga lambang keluarga Shiratorizawa yang melekat sempurna di atas dinding sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi._

* * *

 _"Apabila Shiratorizawa family diibaratkan sebagai sebuah kerajaan, a_ _yahku tentu saja adalah sang raja,_

 _Leon-san dan Tendou-san adalah orang kepercayaan sang raja,_

 _sementara aku_

 _hanyalah seekor anak burung di balik sangkar."_

* * *

 **A/N: Halo reader, perkenalkan gue Regal. Ini adalah fanfic pertama gue, dan jujur gue sendiri nggak puas sama prolognya. Cuma karena keterbatasan kemampuan linguistik, jadilah harus bersabar dengan prolog yang begini. _Feel free to drop some critics and comments, I'd love to hear what you guys think about this story._**

 **Selanjutnya mengenai _story_. ****Seperti yang udah ditulis di atas, cerita ini adalah mafia AU dimana Shiratorizawa adalah salah satu keluarga mafia yang paling berkuasa. Untuk rivalnya silahkan tunggu di chapter selanjutnya :D** **Pada cerita ini, Ushijima Wakatoshi berusia 8 tahun, Satori Tendou berusia 21 tahun sementara Ohira Leon berusia 28 tahun.** **Penjelasan mengenai usia karakter lain akan dijelaskan di chapter yang akan datang.**

 **Untuk sementara, sekian penjelasan gue.**

 _ **See you in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning of nothing

**The Left Hand of the King**

Chapter 1: The beginning of nothing

 **Rate** : M

 **Category** : Angst

 **Disclaimer** : Original story Haikyu! by Furudate Haruichi

 **Warning** : Mafia AU, Explicit language, Death

* * *

 _"Apabila Shiratorizawa family diibaratkan sebagai sebuah kerajaan, tentu akan banyak kerajaan lain yang berusaha menjatuhkannya."_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Satori Tendou melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di koridor Headquarter keluarga Shiratorizawa sambil bersenandung. Di tengah runitinitasnya yang luar biasa padat sebagai tangan kiri dari Utsui, sang bos, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan melihat sesi latihan Wakatoshi.

"Wa-ka-to-shi-kun~" panggil Tendou sambil membuka pintu–atau lebih tempatnya menendangnya dengan sebelah kaki.

Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat Wakatoshi yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan pistol di tangan, terpaku dan hanya mengamati Tendou yang ada di ujung pintu. Laki-laki berambut merah cepak itu pun langsung menghampiri Wakatoshi dengan langkah kaki tidak sabar.

"Tidak boleh begitu lho, Wakatoshi-kun~! Seharusnya kamu langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahku pada saat aku masuk tadi. Bagaimana kamu bisa melindungi diri apabila pistolmu itu hanya kamu jadikan pajangan saja?" tanya Tendou setengah menasihati.

Wakatoshi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan namun tidak bergeming. Seperti tidak puas, Tendou menarik pistol Wakatoshi dan mengarahkan laras pistol Wakatoshi lurus ke arahnya.

"Nah, begini baru be–Ng? Are~?"

Tendou mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wakatoshi.

"Are~? Sejak kapan kamu tidak kidal, Wakatoshi-kun~?" tanya Tendou seketika ia menyadari Wakatoshi menggenggam pistol bukan dengan tangan dominannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak kidal, Tendou-san."

"Lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu menggunakan tangan kanan?"

Wakatoshi tidak menjawab.

Kali ini, mata Tendou beralih dan mendarat pada seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari Wakatoshi; salah seorang guru privat yang disewa oleh keluarga Shiratorizawa untuk membekali Wakatoshi dengan semua _skill_ yang ia butuhkan. Sorot mata Tendou yang semula lembut berubah drastis menjadi dingin. Dengan pelan, ia bertanya pada sang guru, "Hal tidak berguna apa yang coba kamu ajarkan pada Wakatoshi-kun, hm?"

"Ti-Tidak berguna? Lancang sekali! Kamu pikir kamu tahu sedang bicara dengan si–!"

Tanpa peringatan, Tendou menarik pistolnya dan langsung menempelkannya tepat di dahi sang guru. Dengan dingin ia berkata, "Justru kau yang sepertinya tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa kan?"

Sang guru privat itu tidak lagi bisa bicara dan hanya menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, sekarang juga aku akan angkat kaki dari hadapan Wakatoshi-kun." ujar Tendou sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya. "Kau tahu, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membuat lubang pada kepalamu yang isinya tidak berguna itu." tambah Tendou tersenyum sinis.

Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, sang guru privat itu pun segera angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Di saat pintu ruangan itu kembali tertutup dan menyisakan mereka berdua saja, Tendou kembali memasukkan pistolnya kembali lalu melirik ke arah Wakatoshi yang sedari tadi diam tidak bereaksi.

"Dengar Wakatoshi-kun, kamu adalah penerus dari keluarga Shiratorizawa. Kamu adalah seorang calon raja. Dan seorang raja tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan orang, betul?"

"Tapi sensei bilang orang kidal itu aneh. Jadi sebaiknya aku mengubahnya sejak sekarang, kau tahu, selagi belum terlambat."

"Apakah ayahmu pernah mempermasalahkan apakah kamu kidal atau tidak?"

Wakatoshi menggeleng.

"Kalau ayahmu saja tidak protes, apa menurutmu pendapat seorang guru privat bayaran sepertinya pantas untuk didengarkan?"

Ragu-ragu, Wakatoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tendou tersenyum puas.

"Nah, kalau kamu sudah mengerti, ayo kita mulai latihannya sekarang juga." ujar laki-laki berambut merah itu mulai mengeluarkan lagi pistolnya.

"Latihan?" tanya Wakatoshi terdengar bingung. "Tapi barusan kan kau sudah mengusir sensei, Tendou-san."

"Tepat sekali~ Wakatoshi-kun, kamu mendapat nilai 100!" seru Tendou sambil berpose. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada sang penerus keluarga Shiratorizawa itu dan berkata, "Karena itu aku akan bertanggung jawab dan melatihmu sekarang~!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Wakatoshi terlihat berbinar, walau dari permukaan wajahnya tetap terlihat stoic.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita mulai latihannya sekarang."

* * *

"Stop, stop!" tahan Tendou sambil mengurut keningnya. "Ah, aku jadi menyesal tidak melubangi kepala guru brengsek itu. Apa saja sih yang sudah diajarkan? Berhitung? Mengeja alfabet?" gumam Tendou setengah menggerutu.

Tendou pun melihat ke arah Wakatoshi yang tidak bergeming lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menggenggam kedua bahu sang bos kecil dari keluarga Shiratorizawa itu dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau tahu kalau kau membuatku sangat sedih dengan _form_ yang berantakan begitu, Wakatoshi-kun?"

"Maafkan aku, Tendou-san."

Melihat wajah Wakatoshi yang menyesal, Tendou pun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia melempar sebuah pertanyaan baru.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan dari tadi, Wakatoshi-kun?"

"Eh?"

" _Form-_ mu memang berantakan, tapi tidak separah fokusmu. Tubuhmu memang disini tapi pikiranmu jelas berada di tempat lain. Jadi? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Wakatoshi-kun?"

Wakatoshi menundukkan kepalanya dan diam sejenak sebelum ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Tendou.

"Tendou-san, apakah betul sedang ada perselisihan di antara Shiratorizawa dengan keluarga Aoba Josai?"

"Are~? Wakatoshi-kun, kamu dengar hal itu darimana~?"

"Aku... tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayah dengan Leon sa—"

Belum selesai Wakatoshi melengkapi penjelasannya, Tendou sudah keburu memotong.

"—Maksudmu kamu menguping pembicaraan mereka?" tanya Tendou pelan, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"...Maafkan aku." sesal Wakatoshi dengan kepala semakin tertunduk.

Tendou terdiam sebentar sebelum raut wajahnya yang serius berganti dengan tawa. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk bahu Wakatoshi dengan geli.

"Tenang saja Wakatoshi-kun, aku juga sering melakukannya~! Jadi kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena satu atau dua kali menguping pembicaraan ayahmu. Terkadang kita merasa tersisihkan bukan apabila tidak dilibatkan? _Un, un,_ aku mengerti perasaanmu karena aku sendiri sering tidak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan antara ayahmu dan si benkei."

" _Benkei?"_

"—Leon. Aku sering memanggilnya begitu karena ia betul-betul bertindak sebagai tangan kanan bos."

Wakatoshi hanya mengangguk pelan dan menerima informasi baru itu sambil menimbang-nimbang dalam hati apakah boleh ia ikutan memanggil Leon dengan sebutan tersebut. Selagi Wakatoshi sedang sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri, Tendou kembali memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Wakatoshi-kun," panggil Tendou pelan. Seketika kedua bola mata Wakatoshi sudah sepenuhnya terfokus padanya, ia kembali menambahkan, "Kamu betul. Rumor mengenai adanya perselisihan antara keluarga Shiratorizawa dan keluarga Aoba Josai itu memang benar. Keluarga Aoba Josai baru saja mengangkat bos yang baru yaitu Oikawa Tooru. Lalu yang menjadi masalah adalah bos baru dari keluarga Aoba Josai ini memutus aliansi di antara keluarga Shiratorizawa dan Aoba Josai secara sepihak."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Tidak ada yang betul-betul tahu." jawab Tendou jujur. "Tapi menurut rumor yang beredarOikawa Tooru ini memang sejak awal berambisi untuk menggulingkan Shiratorizawa." sambungnya lagi

"Walaupun sebelumnya keluarga kita beraliansi dengan keluarga Aoba Josai?" tanya Wakatoshi terdengar bingung.

Memaklumi pola pikir Wakatoshi yang masih naif, Tendou dengan perlahan menjelaskan, "Dengan Wakatoshi-kun, semua aliansi yang kita punya saat ini terjadi berdasarkan prinsip simbosis mutualisme bukan karena loyalitas. Keluarga mafia lain mendukung keluarga Shiratorizawa karena saat ini memang keluarga Shiratorizawa yang paling berkuasa. Daripada menjadikan keluarga kita sebagai musuh, bukankah lebih bijak untuk menjadikan kita sebagai kawan?"

Wakatoshi mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda setuju.

"Tapi, sekali saja kita menunjukkan titik lemah, mereka tidak akan segan berusaha untuk menggulingkan kita. Bukan karena masalah personal, tapi murni masalah bisnis. Oleh karena itu, kau sebagai penerus keluarga Shiratorizawa tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahanmu. Oh, selain itu, tolong lakukan sesuatu pada _form_ -mu yang berantakan itu." ujar Tendou dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Tidak termakan oleh tipuan Tendou yang terlihat sok sedih, Wakatoshi menatap lurus ke arahnya dan kembali bertanya, "Apakah orang yang bernama Oikawa Tooru ini hebat, Tendou-san?"

Tendou terlihat terdiam sebentar sembari menimbang-nimbang jawabannya.

"Untuk bocah berumur 17 tahun sepertinya, ia memang memiliki rekam jejak yang menganggumkan." jawab Tendou pelan. Ia pun kembali menambahkan penjelasannya, "Di usianya yang masih 15 tahun ia berhasil bernegosiasi dengan keluarga mafia lain dan memperkuat aliansi untuk keluarganya sendiri. Dan entah berapa banyak _deal_ bisnis yang berhasil ia dapatkan seorang diri. Lalu untuk _skill_ bertarung sendiri, sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Pernah terdengar rumor bahwa ia pernah diculik oleh rival keluarganya di saat ia berusia 7 atau 8 tahun, namun sebelum regu penyelamat dari keluarga Aoba Josai sampai disana, Oikawa sudah terlebih dulu menghabisi komplotan penculiknya seorang diri. Jadi kalau bisa disimpulkan, singkatnya Oikawa Tooru ini memang monster."

"Saat dia berusia 7 atau 8 tahun... berarti kira-kira saat ia seusia denganku?" tanya Wakatoshi, terdengar kagum bercampur iri, meski ia coba menyembunyikannya.

Seperti dapat mengintip isi kepala Wakatoshi, Tendou pun menepuk pelan kepala tuan muda dari keluarga Shiratorizawa itu lalu berkata, "Kau tidak perlu membandingkannya dengan dirimu sendiri, Wakatoshi-kun. Karena sudah jelas peristiwa seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padamu. Tidak selama aku ada disini."

"Apakah aku dapat mempercayaimu, Tendou-san?"

"Are~? Wakatoshi-kun meragukanku~?"

"Tadi Tendou-san sendiri yang bilang 'semua aliansi yang kita punya saat ini terjadi berdasarkan prinsip simbosis mutualisme bukan karena loyalitas.' kan?" tanya Wakatoshi, mengutip sempurna kata-kata yang sebelumnya diucapkan oleh Tendou. Ia pun menatap lurus ke arah laki-laki berambut merah cepak itu dan bertanya dengan serius, "Apakah aku dapat mempercayaimu, Tendou-san?"

Tendou terdiam sebentar dan balik memandangi bola mata Wakatoshi yang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya berlutut di hadapan Wakatoshi. Dengan sebelah tangan ia menarik tangan kiri pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Shiratorizawa itu lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku Satori Tendou, bersumpah tidak akan mengkhianati keluarga Shiratorizawa, sampai tiba saatnya nanti nafasku berhenti berhembus."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mati, Tendou-san."

"Fufufu, kamu belum bisa memberikanku perintah, Wakatoshi-kun. Ingat, kamu belum resmi menjadi bos dari keluarga Shiratorizawa." ujar Tendou sembari kembali beranjak bangun. "Tapi tenang saja, aku juga belum berniat untuk mati dalam waktu secepat i—HAH?! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu, Leon?!" jerit Tendou seketika ia sadar akan keberadaan Leon yang berdiri di ujung pintu.

Dengan tenang, Leon melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sejak aku tahu kalau kamu belum berangkat untuk menjalankan misimu." sahut Leon pelan namun telak.

"Are~? Memangnya aku punya misi ya~? Sepertinya aku tidak ingat tuh~" ujar Tendou masih berusaha mengelak.

"Mungkin kau perlu diingatkan oleh bos langsung, Tendou?" tanya Leon tenang namun mengancam.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Tapi dalam pembelaanku, aku justru melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada sebuah misi! Aku telah menyelamatkan Wakatoshi-kun dari pengaruh guru bodoh yang hanya bisa menjejalinya dengan pelajaran tidak berguna! Lihat, aku jusru melatih Wakatoshi-kun seorang diri! Tidakkah itu lebih penting ketimbang misi mana pun? Karena ini menyangkut masa depan keluarga Shiratorizawa!" seru Tendou heboh.

Leon menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja sana. Biar aku melanjutkan dari sini." ujar Leon singkat, lelah berargumen.

"Tentu! Asal kau janji untuk tidak melaporkanku pada bos!" seru Tendou mulai bernegosiasi.

Pasrah, Leon pun kembali menghela nafas sembari mengibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Tendou segera angkat kaki dari sini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti Wakatoshi-kun! Semoga saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kamu sudah mengalami kemajuan pesat dalam latihanmu." ujar Tendou sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Namun saat ia sampai di ujung pintu, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Wakatoshi-kun.

"Satu lagi Wakatoshi-kun, mengenai 'rahasia kecil' kita tadi, kau tidak usah berfikir macam-macam. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

Wakatoshi menarik senyum tipis kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah balas tersenyum, akhirnya Tendou melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan sang bos kecil Shiratorizawa itu bersama Leon.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan latihannya, _bocchan_?"

Wakatoshi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Leon yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah, Wakatoshi kembali melirik ke arah pintu walaupun ia tahu Tendou sudah tidak lagi ada disana.

Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menyusul Leon dan memulai sesi latihannya yang baru.

* * *

 _"Apabila Shiratorizawa family diibaratkan sebagai sebuah kerajaan, tentu akan banyak kerajaan lain yang berusaha menjatuhkannya._

 _Namun tidak peduli seberapa kokohnya tembok sebuah kerajaan,_

 _Tidak ada satu pun kerajaan yang tidak akan runtuh."_

* * *

 **A/N: Halo reader, balik lagi sama gue Regal.** **Di chapter 1 dari The Left Hand of The King ini gue akan menambahkan penjelasan mengenai seputar keluarga mafia yang ada di cerita ini.**

 **Terdapat 5 keluarga mafia terbesar yang ada di cerita ini yaitu: (1) Shiratorizawa family yang dipimpin oleh Takashi Utsui (2) Aoba Josai family yang dipimpin oleh Oikawa Tooru (3) Karasuno family yang dipimpin oleh Sawamura Daichi (4) Nekoma family yang dipimpin oleh Tetsuro kuroo dan (5) Fukurodani yang dipimpin oleh Kotaro Bokuto.**

 **Pada cerita ini Oikawa Tooru berusia 17 tahun. Alasan mengapa Oikawa memutuskan aliansi diantara Aoba Josai dan Shiratorizawa akan dijelaskan pada chapter yang akan datang.**

 **Untuk sementara, sekian penjelasan dari gue.**

 ** _Don't forget to drop critics/comments cause I'd love to hear what you guys think about this story._**

 ** _Thanks in advance and s_** ** _ee you in the next chapter._**


End file.
